falloutfandomcom_zh-20200214-history
Professor Calvert
|Race=Human brain, Psyker |Affiliation=himself |Role=Mad scientist |Location=Underground Lab |Appearances=''Fallout 3'' (add-on Point Lookout) |Quests=Hearing Voices Thought Control A Meeting of the Minds |Family=Senator Calvert - brother |BaseID= |RefID= |Actor= |extra= The Brain, Calvert's actor NPC, as seen in his Pulowski Preservation Shelter (Not meant to be seen in normal gameplay) }} (????-2277) (also known as The Brain and The Transcendent One among the tribals) was one of the inhabitants of Point Lookout and a member of the prestigious Calvert family before the Great War in the year 2077 and 2277. Background Calvert survived the war by extracting his brain out of his body and preserving it in the Underground Lab using experimental robobrain technologies. This technology has allowed him to survive for over 200 years and develop the ability to telepathically communicate with other people. He has a long-term rivalry with Desmond Lockheart, who has apparently battled him many times before the Lone Wanderer's arrival and even managed to create (or find) a device which blocks the Professor's psychic abilities. Nevertheless, the professor was still able to use his psychic abilities to establish communication with outside world, also using his robots and a hologram as an additional aid. The battle of the two rivals continues as professor becomes a "god" to a local tribal cult. Despite the cult's usefulness as living agents and tools, the Professor is frequently frustrated by their misinterpretation of his orders as religious instruction. After the tribals fail to kill Desmond and destroy the psychic jamming device, he learns (by psychically contacting the mind of Lone Wanderer) that the jamming device is ready to be installed on the top of the Ferris wheel to completely block his powers. Calvert telepathically contacts the Lone Wanderer and asks him/her to destroy the device rather than install it. Interactions with the player character Professor Calvert is first encountered in hologram form when he is talking to Jackson (Point Lookout)]] and with the conversation he asks you to destroy a jamming device that Desmond made. After that, making no difference whether you went with Desmond's choice or Calvert's choice, he'll ask you to kill Desmond and no matter which side of the conflict the Lone Wanderer chooses, (s)he is forced to kill Professor Calvert at the end of the Meeting of the Minds quest. Abilities Professor Calvert is physically a human brain in a jar. He speaks in a rapid-fire voice and tends to refer to himself in the third person. He has the ability to control robots within the Underground Lab (due to both psychic power and being a part of the lab systems), and can access minds of other people from a great distance. Though his psychic powers are strong, they are limited to the area immediately around him by Desmond Lockheart's jamming device. He also controls a local tribal cult through a holographic projector he entrusted to Jackson, the cult leader. Bugs *There is a common glitch where the player will randomly be informed that The Brain is unconscious whenever they go near the boardwalk. This is because Proffersor Calvert's actual actor, named The Brain, resides in an unopenable Pulowski Preservation Shelter hidden in the café neighboring the Homestead Motel, and is possibly falling through the map and being killed due to falling damage. **If you go to the area around the Ferris Wheel you will notice a green dot on the radar to the right of the Ferris wheel, indicating a friendly NPC, The Brain. He can be reached by the player although no conversation may be started with him and he has the cloak effect similar to that given by a Stealth Boy. The following is how to reach The Brain: ***On the 360 version of the game this area is is reachable by use of stacked baby carriages, or jumping from the truck on the opposite side of House of Wares to the rooftops and jumping rooftops till you get there. Upon getting on and falling through the roof, you can find this hidden occupied Pulowski Preservation Shelter with The Brain in it. However, it cannot be opened. It is most likely here for when he talks to you during the quest Thought Control. ***PC players can simply use the command to travel through the walls and reach the Pulowski Preservation Shelter with The Brain inside. ***Another glitch is possible to occur if you return to the lighthouse in the area where the brain is it sometimes is floating in midair and will explode in a cloud of blood if shot. Behind the scenes * The French movie "The City of Lost Children" features a professor named Krank who lives in a far-away lighthouse. He orders his minions to kidnap children, so that he can steal their dreams. His arch-nemesis is a professor named Irvin, who appears as a human brain in a bubbling water tank greatly reminiscent of Calvert's appearance. * His appearance and role as an antagonist reminds of both the Calculator and Simon Barnaky. All of these characters were cybernetically preserved human brains. * He is very similar to Mother Brain from the Metroid series. Which is a evil brain in the jar which you need to destroy and then destroy the brain. * In the old Doctor Who episode "The Brain of Morbius" Morbius, A Time lord rival from long times past, is a living brain stored in a similar jar, who uses psychic and high-tech means to try and return to his former influence. * There is also an odd sort of similarity between the Calvert/Desmond antagonistic pair, and the eldest incarnations of Dexter and Mandark from the "Dexter's Lab" movie, in which one incarnation of Dexter is an old man, and one incarnation of Mandark is a brain in a gumball-machine-like case on a tripod, featuring only a voicebox. Appearances appears only in the Fallout 3 add-on Point Lookout. en:Calvert (brain) ru:Профессор Кэлверт pl:Profesor Calvert de:Professor Calvert Category:眺望角非玩家角色 Category:辐射3科学家